parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Emily White and the Seven Engines Parodies 1-11.
Here are eight parodies for TrainBoy43's Emily White and the Seven Engines movie, including two with two crossovers. Cast *Emily as Snow White (Both beautiful) *Thomas as Prince Charming (Both fall in love with Emily and Snow White) *Duke as Doc (Both leaders) *Skarloey as Bashful (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Peter Sam as Happy (Both wise) *Sir Handel as Grumpy (Both grumpy) *Rheneas as Sneezy (Both smart) *Duncan as Dopey (Both small) *Rusty as Sleepy (Both old) *Mavis as The Evil Queen (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Elizabeth as The Witch (Both rude) *Max and Monty as The Vultures (All twins) *Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Humbert the Huntsman (Both evil) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror (Both tell stories) Special Guests For Some Crossovers Heigh Ho, Inspired By Quiggc1's Heigh Ho Video * Baby as Patch * Yoshi as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Sunshine as Piglet * Hercules as Tigger * Grampus as Rabbit * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Tommy as Young Tantor * Tallulah as Young Terk * MeeMee as Perdita * Amy Rose as Anita The Engines Search the Cottage * Tillie as Beauty Stem Bluddle Uddle Um Dum, Inspired By Neo Burns' Bluddle Uddle Um Dum Video * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf The Yodel Party, Inspired By NickyHelp's Dwarf's Yodel Party Video * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Dennis as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Wallace as Chanticleer * Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Globox as Louie * Rayman as Prince Naveen * The Dishes as The Pirates * Bowser Koopa as The Grand Duke of Owls * Battersby as Iago * The Dragons as The Parrots * The Mario Gang as The Monsters Inc Cast * The Beatles as The Hounds * The Indians as The Dogs * The Guests as The Party Guests * Yoshi as Pluto * Casey Jr as Prince Eric * Gromit as Eric's Canine * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * and more The Final Battle * Tillie as Beauty Stem * Casey Jr as Fur Foot * Tracy as Elf Cup * Toots as Kimba the White Lion * The TUGS Characters as The Smurfs Crossover * The Three Stooges as Alvin and the Chipmunks * AiAi as Mario * Tommy as Luigi Parodies *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 1: Thomas meets Emily. *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 2: Mavis forces Dr. Bad Boon to kill Emily! *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 3: The Engines work and return home (Heigh Ho with a Crossover) *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 4: The Engines search their cottage before Rheneas sneezes? *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 5: Emily and the seven engines introduce themselves. *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 6: Bluddle Uddle Um Dum with a Crossover *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 7: Mavis gets tricked and transforms into Elizabeth! *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 8: The Yodel Party with a Crossover *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 9: Elizabeth forces Emily to eat the apple. *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 10: The heroes pursue Elizabeth and defeat her. *Emily White and the Seven Engines - Part 11: Thomas and Emily live happily ever after. Trivia *When Elizabeth tries to kill the seven engines and falls off the cliff with the boulder falling after her, a Goofy Holler is heard when she falls. Category:TrainBoy43